


The Rainbow

by geckopotato



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime 1990)
Genre: Background Relationships, F/F, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Injury Recovery, My First Fanfic, Non-Graphic Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:49:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geckopotato/pseuds/geckopotato
Summary: Springtime is here, and that means rain. Little My injures her leg after tripping on mud, and gets a bit angry at the world. Luckily, a newly matured Snorkmaiden helps her heal in more ways than one.
Relationships: Joxaren | The Joxter & Muminpappan | Moominpappa, Lilla My | Little My/Snorkfröken | The Snork Maiden, Mumintrollet | Moomintroll/Snusmumriken | Snufkin, Mymlans dotter | The Mymble’s Daughter/Too-ticki | Too-Ticky
Comments: 4
Kudos: 19





	1. Chapter 1

Springtime came once again in Moominvalley. After the last snow melts into the ground, and birds start to appear in the sky and your ears, it feels like the Moominvalley Snorkmaiden had grown used to.

Speaking of growing, Snorkmaiden has definitely grown over the winter. She's a good six of centimeters taller, and her tail almost doubled in size, but that’s only on the outside. Sure, she would sometimes trip over her own tail and bump into the open kitchen cabinet drawers, but she got used to it after a day or two. No, the thing that had really matured over her hibernation, was, well, her maturity.

One day, early in the spring, Snorkmaiden decided to bring up some tea for her brother. Snork had been busy making blueprints for his latest invention, whatever it is. If it was like the airship, then he would be at it for ages in his room. 

"Snork, I brought you something!" She had to shout so Snork could zone back into reality. He grumbled, stood up from his chair, and unlocked the door.

Snorkmaiden sighed. "You know you don't have to lock it. You know me." She walked past him into his room and set a mug on his workstation. Like she expected, notes and drawings were scattered all over, along with his prized fountain pen their dad once used. 

"Mmm, I guess so. I'm more worried about people stealing my ideas," Snork admitted, sitting on his chair.

"And who would do that? You know Moominvalley doesn't have much crime." Snorkmaiden pointed out, now resting on his old, creaky bed. "Apart from Snufkin."

Snork let out a small laugh. "Ah, Snufkin. You know, he should be coming back soon enough. Moomin would definitely like that." Snork regretted his words immediately. "...Oh, I'm sorry. I know Moomin's a sore spot for you."

Snorkmaiden looked down. She remembered so clearly falling for him as a child. She remembered how broken she felt when Moomin confessed his feelings to Snufkin during the Winter Festival. She remembered all the times he pushed away from her, and towards Snufkin. She remembered Snufkin's boring stories about fishing, and Moomin being enthralled by them. And she remembered the heart-shaped shell she gave to him, only for it to be taken by the Groke.

But now… she didn't care. She was surprised by her realization. As long as Moomin is happy, she's happy. Moomin is still her friend, and nothing can change that. Snorkmaiden loves Moomin, but now, it's not romantic. She loves him like a friend, and Snorkmaiden knows he feels the same way this time.

"It's okay. I'm over him, anyway." She stated. 

Snork looked dumbfounded. "Wait, what? Just like that, you don't like him anymore?"

"No, not like that! He's still my friend, I just… don't want there to be more. It's almost relieving, really. Sometimes, I would flirt with him because people seemed to want me to."

"I didn't." Snork retorted.

Snorkmaiden rolled her eyes. "I'm your sister. That's different." Saying that, she got up and walked to the door. "Well, I'll leave you to your inventings. I'm going to head over to Moomin's house to see if they're done hibernating."

Snork sighed again, and looked out the window. "Alright, but it's gonna rain soon. Be careful, okay?"

"Oh noooo, the rain is so scary. I better watch out for puddles!" She teased as she went out the door.


	2. Snorkmaiden Cleans Up

Well, Snork was right. A few minutes after Snorkmaiden started walking, the grey clouds created rain, hitting both the ground and her fur. In small amounts, Snorkmaiden likes the rain. It’s refreshing, having the drops soak her in the summer, the sound of gentle rain bouncing off leaves and roofs, creating mud puddles she would splash in as a kid. 

The rain started out like this, but it soon turned more extreme. Ten minutes after Snorkmaiden slowed down to cherish the rain, she ran to Moomin’s house, drenched. The clouds, much darker than before, seemed to try to flood the valley, making it a part of the ocean. 

Snorkmaiden looked up for a second, letting the rain hit her eyes. It hurt, but the pain was overshadowed by relief, seeing the top of the home over the hills. She sprinted towards it, leaving large footprints behind her as the path turned into mud. Soon, she could see the porch, and with the last of her energy, Snorkmaiden rushed under the roof.

As Snorkmaiden catched her breath, leaning against the wall, she thanked Moominpapa for making the porch have a roof over it. However, her joy soon turned into worry as she looked in the window, finding it empty. What if the Moomins haven’t woken up yet? The lamps weren’t turned on, and the coverings over the furniture were still on. But, she couldn’t go back home in this weather…

Snorkmaiden slowly turned the doorknob, finding it unlocked. Silently, she opened the door, making almost no noise as she stepped in. Luckily, it seems Moominpapa oiled the door hinges shortly before hibernating, so the door barely creaked as Snorkmaiden closed it. However, she knew that the floors were a different story.

Snorkmaiden decided to dry off first, heading towards the bathroom on the second floor. The boards creaked, but if she was careful, it wouldn’t wake them. The bathroom didn’t have towels on the rack, but Snorkmaiden knew Moominmama kept some in the linen closet next to the sink. She picked the pink one on top, and started to dry off. It felt amazing, like a fluffy blanket going from her head, to her torso, to her legs. Snorkmaiden also noticed some dried mud on her feet, so she cleaned that off with a bit of soap. Soon, she felt as clean as after she takes a bath, all fuzzy and warm.

She didn’t know what to do with the towel, though. She can’t put it back in the closet, that would be unsanitary. But soon, she noticed they didn’t have a floor towel, so Snorkmaiden set it down on the ground, hoping they wouldn’t notice, and went out of the bathroom.

...Now what? She didn’t feel like waking them up, but it was still pouring buckets, so she didn’t want to leave, either. As she looked around, she noticed the dirt on the floor, unkempt over the winter. Soon, Snorkmaiden got an idea, and went to the cellar.

The cellar was full of things, but she only got a broom, a dustpan, and a feather duster. She got to work, sweeping the floor, dusting the kitchen and fireplace, and even got the cobwebs off the walls. Usually, Snorkmaiden hated to clean, but this time, it felt relaxing, almost fun. It might also be because she’s doing for someone else, but that’s neither here nor there. The only thing she didn’t touch was the furniture coverings, in case they woke up even later.

However, she regretted not taking them off, as she heard a loud yawn, then creaking, coming from upstairs. Snorkmaiden froze, not knowing what to do. She could run outside, but the rain was still pouring, and she wouldn’t have time to put the supplies away. So, she held her breath and waited for them to go downstairs and notice her. 

She soon saw Little My, still half asleep, walking down the steps slowly. Snorkmaiden’s tail curled under her as she waited for her to react, to shout, to run back upstairs, but she moved past Snorkmaiden into the kitchen.

“Hi, Mama. What are we having for breakfast?” Little My pulled out one of the counter cabinets and searched through it for food.

“Uhh, Little My…” Snorkmaiden went into the kitchen as Little My threw some old wooden spatulas to the side. “You do know it’s me, right?”

Little My stopped and turned to Snorkmaiden, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked up at her with squinting eyes, but they soon popped open with realization. She gasped, and hit the floor face first. Snorkmaiden yelped and ran over to Little My, now rubbing her forehead.

“Oh my god! Are you okay!” Snorkmaiden said, a little too loud. She reached out her paw, and was surprised that Little My took it.

“Physically, I’m fine. Mentally… this’ll take some getting used to.” Little My said in her usual snarky tone.

Snorkmaiden got scared, thinking up all kinds of nightmares about her appearance. “What do you mean? Is it really bad?” She looked at Little My, who held a mischievous look in her eyes.

Little My laughed heartily, falling to the floor again (not on her head this time). “You haven’t noticed? You’re loads taller! No wonder why I thought you were Moominmama!”

Snorkmaiden didn't think it was that funny. "Little My, you really are a gremlin. You know how self-conscious I am about my looks."

"I still don't understand why. You're very pretty." The last part was only a mumble, so Snorkmaiden couldn't hear it.

"What was that?" Snorkmaiden crossed her arms, waiting for an insult.

"I said," Little My crossed her own arms, copying Snorkmaiden. "You're very pretty."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay, another chapter! I was so excited to do another one, I might have done most of it in online class :/ Either way, it's here, they're queer, and I'm outta here! :)


	3. Snorkmaiden Falls In

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snorkmaiden falls down, but this time, she also seems to fall in.

“...What?” Snorkmaiden stepped back, surprised by Little My. Complimenting isn’t something Little My does often, and when she does, it’s very sarcastic. But this time, it looked like she meant it.

Unfortunately, Snorkmaiden couldn’t fully process what her gremlin friend said, because she tripped over a bucket.

After she hit the ground, she could see nothing but darkness. A voice seemed to be calling out, but the noise just echoed and bounced off her head. Is this a dream? Is this heaven? No, it can’t be. The void swallowed her up, she can’t even see her own body. No. No. No!

“Jesus, you really are a crybaby. Hold on.” Little My climbed up Snorkmaiden and took the bucket off her head, throwing it to the side. Snorkmaiden opened her eyes slowly, taking in the light from the chandelier. 

Now Snorkmaiden was even more embarrassed. Not only was she blushing from the complement, but also from the fact that she thought a bucket on her head was purgatory. Luckily for her, she is a Snork, and Snorks have thick fur that covers up blushes. 

“That’s the third time one of us has fallen. That’s not a good sign,” Snorkmaiden commented as she stood up and cleaned her fur. 

Even though she wasn’t looking at Little My, Snorkmaiden knew she was rolling her eyes. “Stop being superstitious. The only thing that means is we’re both clumsy.” Little My looked over at the bucket, now upside down. “Especially you.”

“Excuse me, I only fell down once today. That’s half as much as you.”

“At least I didn’t think I died,” Little My retorted.

Snorkmaiden was about to say something rude, but it would only make the both of them angrier. “Whatever. ...Say, how did you get the bucket off my head so easily?” 

“I’m very strong, can’t you see?” The gremlin pulled up one of her sleeves and flexed her bicep. There was a bit of muscle on there, but not enough to prove why she could throw something half her weight and almost twice her height.

“Definitely. You must be like an ant!” Snorkmaiden was glad that the conversation moved on. Even if Little My is a gremlin, she’s still one of Snorkmaiden’s closest friends. “They can carry things 50 times their weight.”

“...Why do you know that?” Little My raised an eyebrow to her friend, now embarrassed.

“...My brother told me lots of facts when I was little. I don’t remember most of them, but some are still in my head, apparently,” Snorkmaiden admitted.

Little My hummed to herself, frowning. “You haven’t really talked about that to us, as far as I know. How come?”

“I don’t know. It never really comes up in conversation.”

“You should bring it up more. It’s cool learning stuff like that.” Little My walked to the foot of the stairs, and turned around. “I’m gonna wake up the Moomins. Wanna help?”

Snorkmaiden nodded and headed upstairs, Little My in front of her. As they were walking, Snorkmaiden noticed some tiny fuzzballs, probably the size of one of Little My’s nails, on the brim of her coat. Snorkmaiden almost reached out and grabbed the fuzz, but decided not to. She’ll tell Little My later.

But even after Snorkmaiden made her decision, she still stared at Little My, looking over every detail. Her beautiful orange hair was kept in a high ponytail, but wisps of hair were still unkempt, flowing every which way. Her dress highlights her skin tone, and seems to float as she walks. And even though Little My wasn’t facing her, Snorkmaiden could still imagine her ice blue eyes piercing into her soul, as if Little My could tell what her friend was thinking every second.

Snorkmaiden felt like she could write a whole novel talking about her gremlin friend, but it’s much more simple to summarize it one word:

Perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, another chapter! I'm sorry for this taking so long. I live in Kansas, which is one of the areas affected by the polar vortex, and our power was shut off for a few days. Luckily, everyone in my family was fine, and the powers back on. Expect more frequent updates, probably another chapter by Sunday. :)

**Author's Note:**

> I noticed that there aren’t a lot of Snorkmyden fanfics on here, so I’m making this. This is my first fanfic, so any criticism would help me out. Don’t worry, I can take it :)! After all, you are your hardest critic (or something like that, I don’t know :/ ). I’ll try to update this at least once a week, but school/lack of motivation might make that hard. Thanks for reading! :)


End file.
